


Now and Later

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Feels, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Fic idea based on tumblr post:Tony's so relieved to have Peter back that he just takes him right there on the battlefield behind a pile of junk





	Now and Later

**Author's Note:**

> For @Spooky-Crybaby on Tumblr.  
> Based off this [ post](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/184969298458/recommend-your-favourite-starker-smut-we-are%22):
> 
> that one where tony’s still alive after endgame and he’s so relieved to have peter back that he just takes him right there on the battlefield behind a pile of junk
> 
> \--
> 
> I misread and got the idea that they were supposed to fuck mid-battle instead of post battle so I wrote 4k of Mid-battle fucking. Which.... I supposed turned out okay after all 😅
> 
> AND! I realized this could totally fill a square for Tony Stark bingo... Yeeees 😭
> 
> Also, this outright ignores pepperony.
> 
> ([Tumblr Post](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/185046111798/starker-smut-now-and-later))

The adrenaline was pumping through Tony's body. His brain worked overtime, calculating, reacting, dodging, planning. A million things passed through his mind, solutions and plans, coming, going. All part of the battle. There was no stopping, no moment to take a breath, just a constant state of react, react, react...

The battle was raging around them and Tony fired shot after shot from his gauntlet, bringing foes down left and right. No time to slow down, no time for anything until–

Tony was smacked aside, thrown into the air like a ragdoll. He made impact with rubble but he turned, firing at the enemy that was more than twice his size in height and mass. The thing was going to kill him, no doubt about it, but then it was yanked back, crushed beneath Scott's gigantic foot.

_Peter_...

The boy was babbling as he easily pulled Tony to his feet but for the first time since Tony returned to Earth, broken and only half a person, he could finally _breathe_. He didn't even care that his eyes burned or that Peter was wildly gesturing with his hands and staring at him, wide-eyed and so earnest.

If Tony was thinking right, he wouldn't have done what he did next. But he had been living in some half waking, half nightmare since Titan and he had been living as a bleeding wound since he saw Peter's smiling face beaming from the photo.

Tony kissed him.

Took the boy's face in his palms. He couldn't feel the heat of his skin but Peter's lips were warm and soft.

Fear of rejection hadn't even been a factor.

He shouldn't have done it, should've asked if it was okay but the emotions were all raw inside him. Not an excuse, but a reason or what he did.

As soon as Tony realized, he went to pull away but those same gentle hands that helped him up clamped down on his shoulders, keeping him in place. Then Peter was kissing him back, sloppy and unrefined.

Peter pressed too hard, too desperate like Tony was the one who would disappear if he let him go.

"Mr. Stark…" Peter said, breathless and in awe.

His brown eyes were gleaming, bright and alive, and so brilliant with hope.

"It's been five years," Tony croaked as though that explained it all. "I… I couldn't pretend anymore."

Peter's bottom lip trembled and he blushed so prettily, glancing away. His Adam's apple bobbed as he took in a shaky breath.

"You knew then…? How I… How I felt about you?" Peter asked shyly.

Tony nodded but he didn't regret his actions now. In the past, the regret had almost crushed him into oblivion but with Peter right in front of him, a second chance there in the curve of his shy smile, Tony couldn't regret.

"I'm sorry I didn't–" Tony began but Peter shut him up with another kiss, this one soft and gentle. Loving.

"It doesn't matter," Peter said firmly when he pulled away. "You want me now, right…?"

It was said with such hesitance that Tony couldn't help but pull him close, tip his face up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Always, kid," Tony admitted.

"Then… then… just… kiss me again…" Peter murmured but Tony was going to anyway.

How many kisses have they shared? It blew Tony's mind that the number was only three. Only three and yet, the way Peter lit him up inside was indescribable. Tony felt both invincible and vulnerable at the same time.

It was easy to forget what was going on around them. Peter took up all his focus and Friday was silent in his ear. Before today, having Peter in his arms like this was a faraway dream.

Who could blame him for getting lost in Peter's kisses? Who could blame him for holding the boy close? Tony's arms wrapped around a slim waist while Peter's fingers threaded through his hair.

The kiss was soft and gentle, full of emotion. It was an affirmation, a reassurance that the love was there. But somewhere between one second and another, it changed. It was such a subtle and natural change… Lips parting to let in a bit more, a caress, a touch becoming intimate and hungry… Excitement sparking in the pits of their bellies, turning love into fire.

Soft became urgent, gentle turned needy… Peter's fingers tightened, tugging on the roots as he instinctively tried to angle his face for more.

Tony grunted at the slight sting but it wasn't bad… It was… good, actually. It made his breath hitch and his cock pay attention, stimulated by the boy's closeness and the way he shuddered in Tony's arms.

He let it go on for too long and had to tear his mouth away, gasping ragged and wide-eyed at the boy he just admitted to loving. Peter's eyes were dark in that certain wicked way that encouraged Tony in all the best ways. It was good and bad. Good, because it sent such a thrill shooting through Tony's body. Bad because it had Peter licking his lips, luring Tony's gaze back to his soft mouth.

"Mr. Stark…" Peter murmured, then like a siren's call, "Tony…"

"Now's not the time," Tony tried to reason but Peter blinked those wide, beautiful eyes and nuzzled against his jaw.

"I can't help it… I've wanted you for so long…" Peter said softly, "I'm sorry…"

Tony's heart twisted and yet, he was ecstatic over Peter's reaction. It made him feel smug and maybe a bit arrogant that the boy's desire for him was so strong.

He shouldn't. Fuck– There was a battle going on around them. Screams and battle cries, the sound of weapons firing and roars sounding. And then, there was Peter… So warm and firm… so _alive_.

He shouldn't but he nosed along Peter's ear, teeth settling over an earlobe and tugging gently.

"You deserve better…" Tony told him, licking around the shell.

It was a mix of reactions because Tony's words were discouraging the route they were falling into but his actions only stroked the flames inside them both. Peter shuddered but didn't pull away, only tilting his neck so that Tony's hungry mouth could claim that pale stretch of skin.

"I don't want better," Peter protested harshly. "I want _you_."

"You can have me," Tony murmured, laying a kiss on his jawline.

Peter could sense Tony's resolve crumbling if it even existed at all and he went for it.

"Now? I want you now," he said, eyes dark and needy. The way his hips nudged against Tony's told the older man all he needed to know. It still excited him to hear Peter say it out loud.

"Please, Tony…" Peter groaned softly against his mouth, "I'm so hard… I can't– I can't fight like this…"

He pressed close to the older man and even with the armor separating them, it was intimate and sensual. It coaxed a stronger reaction from the older man whose arms held him close.

His own desires had been aroused and despite all logic screaming that it was a bad idea, Tony didn't give a damn. He was never a model poster boy for good ideas anyway.

The only thing holding him back was, ironically enough, Peter. He knew the boy was inexperienced and doing this here of all places was not ideal.

"Later, Pete," Tony promised, voice dark with promise. "You're not ready and I can't get you ready here."

Peter's eyes widened once more but he clung to the older man.

"Please, Mr. Stark," Peter encouraged, "I'm ready, just– Please…!"

He groaned, harsh and restrained, hands slipping to the boy's waist where he gripped him tight.

"You're not ready–" Tony growled, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"It's okay," Peter babbled, hands reaching back, nails scratching against metal and actually denting it. "It's okay… Please, I can take it..."

Then quietly, to the point where Tony would've missed it without the private comms between them, Peter mumbled, "I need you."

Tony's heart broke and he… God, he needed Peter too. Five years and he finally had his boy back.

"I need you, too," Tony choked out.

He kissed him again, desperate for affirmation.

Wrong place, wrong time. They should be home. They should be in the city, the tall buildings touching the sky or the green of the trees hiding them away in Central Park. They should be anywhere but here.

But this is what Tony got and he wasn't going to take it for granted. He didn't give a damn about where or when, just that Peter was _with him_.

"Friday, Karen, I need–"

"Got it, boss," Friday acknowledged, immediately. It was barely a few seconds when said returned with another response. "There's a structure about a hundred feet away. The fighting is less dense and I think– Yes, there."

With Friday and Karen in sync with their desires, it'd be easier for things to happen smoothly. They just needed a little privacy and Friday found the best spot. Tony didn't want to risk flying them out of there. Anything that took to the skies would catch either side's attention so Tony tugged Peter along.

Sharp brown eyes caught sight of designated structure, walls and rubble supporting it from crashing down. It was a tiny little enclosure and Peter caught sight of it just as he did so they made a run for it.

As soon as they slipped out of sight, Tony had an armful of eager teen pressed against him. Their masks retracted automatically when Tony went to kiss him and oh– it was just as good as the first time.

They were both desperate for it and only allowed each other the bare minimum. Peter's gripped his hair, red gloved fingers sliding through the black and grey of Tony's hair.

With the battle still raging around them, they hungrily kissed like they were the only ones around. Tony could spend days just kissing Peter but there was no time.

The older man gripped him tight, running his hands all over and memorizing what he could even at that time. The nanotech slid away from Tony's wandering hands, allowing their creator to freely touch the body underneath. A lean body, slim waist, taut stomach… A perfectly round ass that he had thrown guilty glances at but had never dared to think of touching.

"Ah– Mr. Stark…" Peter groaned into his mouth.

Peter's hips jutted forward and the suit was in the way… Tony slipped a hand between them and the nanotech slid away as soon as his palm settled between Peter's legs.

The boy was hard and Tony wasted no time slipping Peter's cock through his boxers. His erection was exposed to the air with only Tony's gauntlet stroking it.

"Tony," the older man breathed into Peter's ear, "Call me Tony, kid. You did it before, you can do it again..."

"Had more… brain cells then," Peter moaned, "But mm… Tony… Please, that feels so… good… Like it when you… touch me..."

He was literally putty in his mentor's arms, dead weight that felt feather light with the suit helping the older man.

"Think you can come?" Tony groaned into his ear.

His own cock was aching too, pressed hard against the inside of his suit. Peter shook his head almost frantically.

"I–I c-can," he admitted miserably, "But please, sir– Tony, I want… want you in me…"

He buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck and continued his pleading even as his hips continued moving in fast, jerky thrusts.

"You make it so hard… to say no," Tony groaned.

He let go of the boy's cock, causing Peter to whimper. Peter didn't stop rutting against him though, his erection bobbing in the air between their bodies. Every jerk of his hips had his pretty pink cock rubbing over Tony's suit, smearing drops of precome all over the gleaming red and gold.

"Don't say no then," Peter grunted, "Just… fuck me… I can take it– Please, I… a-ahh… want to... "

The boy turned his face towards Tony's and the older man instinctively turned to look at him.

It was a trap.

As soon as their eyes locked, Tony couldn't look away. He couldn't deny how badly he needed Peter. Not later, but now. As fucked up as it was, he needed to be selfish for one damn minute…

Tony's heart was pounding so hard but he still brought his fingers to Peter's mouth. The nanites crawled away, circling around his wrist.

Peter's lips parted so sweetly for him, accepting his fingers with a shameless moan and a flutter of his eyelashes. Tony shuddered at the sensation of warmth and wetness… The boy's tongue lapped and licked around his fingers then sucked, covering the length of each one with his spit and saliva. All the while, Peter's brown eyes were hooded, a spark of excitement overshadowed by the sheer ecstasy he could see in there.

Tony was enchanted. Mesmerized.

Peter's light curls, a mess from the fighting, his kiss swollen lips wrapped around Tony's fingers… The look in his eyes. Nothing existed outside their bubble, not even when the ground beneath them trembled from the blasts surrounding them.

He sucked on Tony's fingers like it was his cock, greedy and slicking them up with wetness. Tony groaned with every pass of his tongue and his cock angrily twitched in his suit with every bit of suction Peter gave his fingers. The boy had such a greedy mouth and for all his inexperience, Tony knew it'd feel like heaven on him. Just the very thought had him groaning, imagining Peter's pink mouth full of his thick cock...

Peter wrapped a hand around Tony's wrist, pulling his wet fingers away. He started to lead them between his legs when Tony caught up with the program and took control.

As expected, the suit gave way and Tony found that tight little pucker between the boy's cheeks. Peter grew still against him, trembling in his arms at the first gentle touch.

"Do it…" Peter begged, so needy and just… perfect. He was beautiful in his desire.

With a growl, Tony pressed him forward until Peter's back met the wall. The boy gasped at the sudden move, instinctively grabbing into his mentor. All thought disappeared when Tony kissed him again, hungry and intent on distracting him.

It worked perfectly, the boy groaning into his mouth as their tongues slid, wet and sensual, against one another. The feeling of a wet fingertip nudging into him couldn't be ignored though but Tony tried. He used his lips and tongue to keep Peter's focus on him, kissing him senseless until the initial discomfort of being stretched faded. Soft, high pitched whimpers came from his trembling mouth as Tony worked him open.

The older man tried to be gentle but Peter encouraged him, rubbing against him in such a way that it only roused Tony's lust even more. By the time Tony added a second finger, much sooner than he wanted, Peter was murmuring against his mouth between kisses.

Begging to be fucked.

"Need it, Tony… Need it," Peter groaned, "Wanna feel it… Please… Always– Mm! Think about you when I… When I touch m-myself… P-please… please…"

Tony groaned, low and harsh. In the back of his mind, that tiny piece that wasn't going crazy with how much he wanted Peter, he worried he'd regret this. Not because being with Peter would ever be something regret, but the way it was happening… Rushed and definitely _not the time_ …

But how could he regret ever loving Peter? The words fell from the boy's own lips, how desperately he wanted Tony while Tony could only show it through his actions. Through how much care he put into touching him despite Peter being more resilient than a normal human. Yeah, he'd work on verbalizing it later, maybe in the privacy of his bedroom with Peter tucked into his side, curtains drawn and the world shut out.

For now…

The armor retracted, just enough so that his heavy cock was exposed. Peter noticed, of course he did, but Tony's caught his hand in a firm grip just as he went to touch it. Felt Peter's fingers twitch even as the boy turned pleading eyes towards his soon to be lover.

"If you touch me now," Tony warned, "Might not get to the main event. So, if you want it– If you want me to fuck you, just let me…"

Words were failing, a truly rare occurrence but Peter got the message. It was almost adorable how wide his eyes grew.

"How are we…?" Peter asked, breathless with anticipation.

"I'll take care of it…" Tony murmured, using the other hand to lift one of Peter's legs. "Just focus on me, sweetheart…"

The position felt so intimate, their bodies pressed together, lips just inches apart.

"Okay…" Peter sighed, crossing the distance between them. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, his leg curling around the other's waist. He didn't even notice when Tony pinned him against the wall, bringing the other leg up so that both his legs were wrapped around him. He was just so easy to manhandle, so trusting that he let Tony do as he wanted.

Before putting it in, Tony used one hand to stroke his cock. The older man knew that he tended to leak a lot of precome and he was glad of the fact. But when he touched his cock, he had to groan at how wet it was. His cock was steadily dripping, fat drops of precome slipping from the slit.

"Ugh, baby…" Tony sighed as he jerked himself off, making sure to spread all the leaking precome over the length of his cock. "Got my cock dripping for you…"

Peter squirmed in his arms, legs twitching on either side of Tony's hips.

"Give it to me…" Peter moaned, begging so prettily, "I want it…"

"You'll get it," Tony promised, panting, "Gonna give you everything…"

He positioned the tip of his cock against Peter's twitching rim. Even more drops of precome gathered at the tip, wetting the boy's hole even as Tony leaned into Peter's space, kissing him breathless. He gasped into the older man's lips, eyes opening briefly because he wanted to look Tony in the eyes when it happened.

"Relax…" Tony murmured against Peter's lips.

His cockhead nudged against Peter's entrance, slick with spit fluid. Tony pushed in, the tip breeching Peter's body and popping in after some encouraging. The stretching had helped but it was barely enough compared to the thick girth of his cock. Peter's soft little mouth dropped into an "O" as he tried to breathe through the initial stretch.

"I can… I can feel you…" Peter groaned, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Tony, on the other hand, was trying his best to maintain control. To be good to the kid despite how good the little hole he was penetrating felt. The promise of tight, wet heat sucking him in was such a tempting one.

Peter's gaze held him steady. He watched, mesmerized, as Peter's expression grew taut with strain then slackened when Tony nudged his cock inside. A shaky, harsh breath then the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Worry was the first emotion that bloomed at the sight but Peter's soft lips parted and he moaned again.

"You okay, Pete…?" Tony trembled from the exertion.

The armor helped with keeping his arms from tiring. It was easy to keep Peter pressed against the wall, but it didn't help Tony keep from fucking right into the boy. Nope, that was all Tony and how badly he wanted to make it good for Peter.

"Perfect…" Peter hissed in reply.

It was obviously a lie, but Tony knew that until this was over, Peter would deny it. With Peter's legs tight around him, Tony turned his face towards his and kissed him again.

Slowly Peter's body relaxed and when it did, Tony inched his way inside. Peter broke the kiss and actually whimpered against his mouth, lips pressed into a firm line.

"It feels weird," Peter gasped, eyes squeezing shut now.

"I know, baby," Tony groaned, "I'll make it… feel good soon… Just gotta take it for me, okay? Mm… You can do that for me, right?"

"Want to…" Peter groaned, "Want all of it inside me… Please, d-don't stop… Fuck…"

Tony kept going, careful and attentive despite the urge to just fuck right in. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck, but all he cared about the boy trembling in his arms. He pushed every inch of his cock into Peter's tight, warm body and when his balls were pressed against Peter's ass, he paused.

He nuzzled against Peter's neck, mouthing at the sweat damp skin there. He focused on Peter's chest pressed against his own and the way his new lover was breathing, shallow and careful.

"It's not bad…" Peter whispered. Dewy, brown eyes peered at him through thick lashes. His lips trembled, trying to pull into a semblance of a smile. "I think… Think you can move. 'M okay… Just… full…"

Tony caressed the side of his face, kissing him sweetly.

"I'll make it feel good," Tony promised him.

"Do you feel… good…?" Peter asked, voice soft.

"So good…" Tony admitted with a groan. He started to pull out and Peter gasped, crying out at the sensation. The sound was lost, other cries of battle drowning it out.

"You're so good…" Tony told him, panting as he pushed back in.

"Tell me…." Peter begged, clinging to his mentor's words. Proof that he was making Tony feel good.

Tony groaned again, hands slipping down so that he had a handful of the boy's cheeks. He started to fuck in and out of his body, not quite rough but enough that Peter felt the way Tony pinned him to the wall. Felt the way Tony's cock left him achingly empty then full once he pushed back in.

"You feel so good, Pete…" Tony moaned, "So warm and tight…"

Peter felt so full, his previously virgin hole stretched tight over his mentor's cock. It felt… strange. Not bad, but strange. Tony's words and the way his face went slack with pleasure was what gave Peter pleasure.

Until a particular thrust had Tony's cockhead brushing against his sweet spot. Peter squeaked in response, eyes widening when he felt something… Not quite but… Almost…

Tony noticed the change, grinning in almost a feral way as he angled his next thrust so that it hit that spot dead on.

"Oh…!" Peter grunted when Tony got it right. This time, his entire body jolted, shuddering and clamping down even more on Tony's erection. It felt… felt incredible. "Oh! That's…!"

"Mm… There's your sweet spot…" Tony panted.

His grip tightened on the writhing body as Peter moaned and started to join in. He couldn't do much, pinned as he was, but he started to tighten his legs, pulling Tony's body closer so that his cock would keep pounding away at that spot.

"Oh, f-fuck…" Peter cried out.

His cock, which had previously gone soft during the first thrusts, was rock hard again. He whimpered when he felt it tapping against Tony's suit, once more staining the metal with fluid.

Tony made sure to keep fucking him just like that, aiming for that spot that made his boy scream and cry out. It was all drowned out, everyone was too busy around them to notice. It was almost embarrassing but with his prostate being constantly stimulated, Peter found himself coming on Tony's cock in no time.

"That's it…" Tony hissed into Peter's ear.

He hilted himself in deep, down to the very root so he could feel the way his boy milked his cock.  
Peter's insides viciously locked down, his hole squeezing down and trying to wring Tony's orgasm right out of him. It was so tight and sweet, Peter almost succeeded but Tony just groaned and then started to thrust again.

Peter only took a moment to recover and then he was groaning into Tony's ear. He was sated and his cock was softening. Stripes of white decorated Tony's Iron Man suit, Peter's come being smeared as the older man kept fucking into him.

His hole felt fucked loose with Tony's cock still plunging in and out of him.

"Keep fucking me…" Peter moaned, sharing wet, hungry kisses with the older man. "Want you to come inside… Please, come… Come in me…"

"Oh, fuck, baby…" Tony groaned.

With things so rushed, the older man was going to come outside, just in case. But now… Now his thrusts grew hurried and frenzied. The ultimate goal was to fill Peter up with his come, claim him from the inside out.

"Gonna come inside…" Tony panted, "Fill you up with my come…"

Tony knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't expect the wall they were using to start to shake and move. Quickly, he hauled Peter into his arms and away from the wall. He was so close though, so close…

So even then, he continued to bounce Peter on his cock.

"Mm!" Peter moaned, easily adapting to the change.

Now that he wasn't pinned, he fully participated, rolling his hips and letting gravity help in their fucking. It was good being Spiderman in that he was able to stick his hands to Tony's armor and that made bouncing on Tony's erect cock so much easier… Made it easier to control too, so it wasn't a surprise when he continued to constantly stimulate that sweet spot inside him.

"Fuck, kid…" Tony grunted, "I'm… fuck…"

He shoved Peter's hips down, sheathing as much of his erection into the boy's fucked open hole. With a groan, he came, pumping a nice, thick load into Peter's insides.

Peter moaned at the feeling, warmth and the violent twitching of Tony's cock. He tried grinding down on it, whimpering as his sensitive insides were flooded with the man's seed.

Tony's legs felt weak by the time he was done. The good thing about having the suit was that he could lock the nanites in place and basically let the suit hold him up. He gently lowered Peter's legs to the ground.

His lover clung to him though and when Tony looked down, he realized why. Peter was hard again and he blushed heavily when he saw Tony looking.

"It was really good…?" Peter murmured, "You don't have to…"

Of course, Tony had to. More importantly, he wanted to.

Fortunately, the wall hadn't collapsed so he was able to push Peter back against the wall. He dropped to his knees, engulfing the boy's pink cock in his mouth. Peter cried out, immediately pushing into Tony's mouth, babbling about how it felt good and how he's never had a blow job before…

It didn't take long to have Peter come a second time. Tony sucked him off and fingered his freshly fucked hole, using his own come to slick his fingers and play with that spot Peter loved so much.

It was a much shorter afrair and by the end of it all, Peter was a whimpering mess, shooting down Tony's throat with a soft cry. He slid down the wall, recuperating when they were interrupted.

One of Thanos' minions crashed into the outside of the structure and the nanites automatically engaged, covering them both entirely in the suits.

The fighting resumed as though they never left, enemies pouring in and comrades engaging to counteract.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Clint demanded on the shared comms.

"Had a situation," Tony immediately answered. "It was handled."

"What–" Cursing on Clint's side before it cut off.

Tony smirked in his helmet, shooting Peter a smile despite the mask covering it.

"Lucky it didn't happen sooner," Tony remarked to Peter as they fought side by side.

"I'll take what I can get," Peter grunted as stole an enemy's weapon with a flick of his wrist and some webbing.

"Me too," Tony murmured. "We'll have time for more later."

"...Promise…?" Peter asked softly.

"Promise."

After the battle, after Thanos and his forces were turned to ash, Tony was teleported to Dr. Cho. Peter fretted and worried, almost crying himself sick until a pale Steve Rogers exited the emergency room after donating his own blood.

Tony and Peter got their later, years and years of later. In the city. In their home. It didn't matter where, they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> Also realized I have a buncha stuff on Tumblr that's not available on ao3 so... More works coming 🤔
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
